Shepard's redemption for Samara
by Vrafter
Summary: Shepard has spared Monrith's life but in exchange, Samara dies in her place. Now Shepard is full of regret. He decides to make things right by killing Monrith like he should have done. His heart is weighing heavily right now.


Shepard sits up in his bed with his hand on his head. His face and his heart is full of regret. The reason being the mission he had with Samara went horribly wrong. He ended up seduced by Monrith and made the decision of killing Samara instead of killing Monrith. Now Monrith's beautiful yet cunning face haunts him every time he sees her in Samara's room. On top of feeling this regret, he feels anger. Mostly at himself for losing focus on the objective and killing a crewmate.. a friend. Taking a deep breath, Shepard got up and made his ways towards Samara's quarters. His mind has been clouded with thoughts and in order to face the oncoming threat known as the Collector, he has to go in battle with no regrets. His mind was made up. In order to eliminate this regret, he has to kill Monrith. Not just for Samara and him...but his crew and maybe even multiple galaxies across space.

Shepard slowly walks up to the door of Samara's door and it immediately opens. Be steps inside to Monrith sitting in the middle of the room with her legs crossed. She seemed to be in the middle of meditation. Shepard looked down at her with a blank stare and walked in front of her. She noticed his presence and opens her eyes.

"Shepard… I figured that was you. I would like to thank you again for killing my mother and taking me in instead."

Monrith's words went through one ear and out the other. Shepard responded with a nod and sits down in front of her, staring through her like he had laser vision.

" I sense…a disturbance inside you heart. What is the matter Shepard?"

Monrith starts to show concern towards Shepard as she scots forward towards him. Shepard knew this sudden emotion of concern is just an act to get closer to him so she can kill him. After all, she's still an Ardat-Yakshi. He ignores her advance towards him and responded back to her.

"Monrith….Did you ever love your mother? Did you two ever had a relationship?"

Monrith leans back as this question caught her off guard. She remains quiet as she seemed to struggle to find words. After what it seem like an eternity, she finally responded.

"Shepard…i… Normally, I would not talk about such pointless and personal matters but...since you spared my life, I think it's only fair if I answer you questions. My mother…yes I loved my mother. Like any child would… but that was so many years ago, the memories of me loving my mother vanished as time continued to run from us. Now… it was like I barley knew her. Once, I inhabited a planet and ended up turning a whole village against her. From that point on, the love we once had..is now forgotten. This might be summed up in into one word… fate. She was a justicar and I am a Ardat-Yakshi.. this is how things were meant to be. As far as us having a relationship,... I can say we never had. My genetic disorder came between us very earlier on and it hindered us."

Monrith's explanation made her turn her head to the side, fighting back her emotions. Shepard wanted to dismiss this as fake but somehow, he believed her body language. Children can never forget their parents no matter what happens. The fact of the matter still remains though. She has to die but upon hearing this, Shepard is now under more heartache than he was before. Killing Monrith wasn't gonna be as easy as he thought It was. Maybe….just maybe… killing her would be a good thing. She could finally reunite with her mother in the afterlife and start over. With this thought in his mind, Shepard proceeded to fast forward with his plan to get it over with.

"Thank you for telling me this, Monrith. I know that wasn't easy to say. Can you come back to my quarters? Killing your mother was the hardest thing I done in awhile and I want fort. You know?"

Shepard said as he lays one hand on Monrith's cheek and slowly rubs it. Monrith responded back by laying her hand on his cheek and slowly rubs it. He than rubs his chin with her model like finger and smiles with a seductive look on her face.

"I understand Shepard. Come… let us go into the quarters."

Shepard nods his head and he takes Monrith's hand as they stood up together. They made their way towards Shepard's private quarters. As they were walking, Monrith had a huge smile on her face. Shepard didn't need to turn around to see that she is smiling. He knows this is a chance for her to kill him. It's all apart of his plan though. He understands this is a life or death situation now. He only gets one chance for timing. If he misses his chance, his life is over.

They reached his room. The room door closed tightly behind them and Monrith immediately pushed Shepard onto his bed and climbed on top of him. He quickly closed his eyes and frantically tried to move away as he thought Monrith was going kill him in that instant but instead, she started to kiss his lips with a gentle nature and rubs his chest. Shepard noticed as he leaned his head back on the bed a pistol that laid on the other side. He quickly grabbed it and hide it under the cover of his bed. Luckily, he was able to do this before Monrith lifted her head up. Her eyes begins to glow and Shepard knows, she is about to go for her killing blow. He decides to play along one last time. This is the moment. This is his chance.

"Monrith….i want to forget this pain…. Help me…"

Monrith smiled and hummed seductively. She think she has him where she wants him. She is mistaken however.

"Do not worry Shepard.. I will make all of your troubles go away."

She grabs both of his cheeks with her hands and begins the process of intertwining their minds. Monrith guard is down. Shepard's mind screamed to end this and he did as he quickly pulled out the pistol under the cover and shot her between the eyes. Monrith's body collapsed onto Shepard. Blood slowly started to drip from where the bullet entered onto Shepard's uniform. Shepard drops the gun and started to breathe heavily from the event that just unfolded. After awhile, he calmed himself down and pushes Monrith off of him. He then looks down on the corpse that lays on his bed as a sign of redemption for Samara but also a sign of more regret for killing another being.

"May the Goddess watch over you Monrith. May she forgive you of your sins and reunite you with your mother."

Just then, Miranda runs into his room with a gun in her hand.

"Shepard! I heard a… What the bloody hell?!?"

Miranda sees Monrith's dead body on his bed and she begins to frantically walks around his room in totally shock.

" What happened here Shepard?!?"

Shepard looks back at the dead body and takes a deep breath. He walks up to Miranda and places a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll explain everything to you and the crew later but now… we have to toss this body through the airlock. Nobody should see this."


End file.
